Ticci-Toby
Tobias Erin '"'Toby" Rogers '''or '''Ticci-Toby '''wasn't always a normal kid while growing up. Follow his journey through '''loss, abuse, and disorders. Origin Toby grew up with many different mental disorders, making it hard for him to fit-in with the 'normal crowd', along with a disease that attacked his nervous system, causing him to be completely numb to pain, and an extreme case of Tourette's syndrome. Which causes Toby to make uncontrollable jerks, 'tics', and other abrupt movements, and is most recognized for cracking his neck uncontrollably. Earning him the demeaning nickname 'Ticci-Toby' from his peers. Toby used to attend public school up until the point he could no longer handle the severe teasing and bullying, and so he was then transferred to home schooling early on. He grew up with little- to almost no friends. He lived with his mother, his older sister, Lyra, and his father whom later lost himself to drugs, alcohol, and gambling and became abusive towards his family. When Toby was 17 years old his sister and him were involved in a tragic car accident, resulting in Lyra's death. After that Toby grew even more troubled, his symptoms worsening, barley eating, not leaving his bedroom, and growing less and less social. He began to lose some fragments of memory, start seeing hallucinations of his sister's twisted and mutilated corpse, and see a strange figure, standing outside of his bedroom window at night. He would take out his stress and anxiety by chewing the flesh from his fingers. His mother was worried about the state Toby was in, and had decided to get into contact with a psychiatrist to help with, but it didn't work. Toby soon lost all control of his sanity and one night attacked and killed his father, and then fled out of the house. Grabbing two of the hatchets from his father's garage, a box of matches, and a gallon of gasoline and proceeded to set the neighborhood on fire, in an attempt to escape from the police. The fire surrounded him and as he was about to give into his own death, Slender Man appeared and saved him before he blacked out. When Toby wakes up, he has no recollection of what happened and all of his memories of his previous life are erased. Approximately 2 weeks later, after Toby's disappearance, Toby's mother listens to a news story about the murders of several teenagers. The main suspect is Toby due to one of his hatchet's being found at the crime scene. This marks the moment Toby had officially become one of the Slender Man's Proxies. Appearance Toby has pale, almost grey skin, messy, dark brown hair and brown eyes with dark circles. The side of his mouth is deteriorated, exposing his teeth and gums. He typically wears a patterned sweater with greyish-brown stripped sleeves, with a black sweater underneath, jeans, converse, gloves, a mouth guard, and some goggles. Toby wields two hatchets as his weapons. One of them is newer looking with an orange handle, while the other one is old, blunt, with a wooden handle. Personality Toby, in the beginning, had an up-beat and hyper personality, and was often very sarcastic at times and would even sometimes lose control of his emotions due to his bipolar disorder. He could change from being very emotional to being angry or happy in an instant, making it very difficult to talk to him at times. Despite this, he was quite friendly to certain people and he was a natural born trouble-maker. Now as he is much older, his personality in general has changed to a jealous, sarcastic, jerk mostly. He's full of himself, and although he's not very bright, nor is he particularly mean to people, he's just obnoxious and doesn't exactly know how to play nice or compliment or introduce himself properly. He's not extremely nice, kind and not extremely friendly and easy to get along with. Toby is also very emotionally detached. He's not an emotional person at all, he doesn't remember anything from his past. To him, his past never happened and he doesn't really question it. He has a rather 'dark' sense of humor. He's sadistic, he finds other people's pain, funny in general (unless it's somebody he's fond of and they're seriously hurt). He often heavily relies on Slender Man, and is always trying to look for a way to impress him although he usually ends up doing it to make the other proxies feel jealous. Facts: *Toby has social anxiety, depression, PTSD, schizophrenia, Tourette's syndrome, and CIPA (Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis) *Toby was only 17 years old at the time of the incident, but in a last updated chart of him he is said to currently be around 23-25 *His birthday is April, 28th *Toby was born in Denver, Colorado *His creator is Kastoway *He is canonically shipped with Natalie Ouellette (A.K.A Clockwork) *Because Toby is numb to pain, he unintentionally chewed all the way through his cheek. Which explains the large gash on the side of his cheek *Toby has quite a few bad habits. One of them is biting his hands and fingers until they bleed. He usually does this due to his high levels of anxiety *Because since he use to often chew most of the flesh from his fingers, Toby ended up developing a disturbing new taste for human flesh *Toby is not linked to Marble Hornets at all, meaning he has no connection with Masky/Tim or Hoodie/Brian. Which also means he does not work with them Theme: Theme Song: Toby - Madame Macabre Category:Proxies Category:Male Category:Famous creepypastas Category:Canon Creepypasta